Love and Roses
by Aeiko
Summary: Finished! Aeiko meets Kurama during the dark tournament, she falls in love with him. Meets a stalker, and becomes quite confused. 1st fic
1. It begins

" Don't scream girl. Screaming will only make it worse." This is what the man said as he picked up a little scalpel. I sat up screaming in bad. A man with beautiful, long red hair and big green eyes came running in. I continued screaming, until I realized who it was. " K-Kurama?" I asked as he flicked on the light.  
  
" Aeiko? Are you alright?" He asked as he sat next to me. " Another night terror?" He put an arm around my shoulder. " Its alright." We rocked back and forth for a while. It was late and we fell asleep there.  
  
The next morning we woke up to oohs and awws. I opened my eyes first, to a laughing Kuwabara. I screamed. ( Not something you wanna wake up to ya know.) I looked around at everyone " W-what time is it?" Kurama sits up and looks to the clock   
  
"Nine or so."  
  
" Why didn't you wake us up? "I asked looking to Yusuke, sitting up.   
  
" You two looked so cute! I couldn't let Yusuke ruin it." Botan cuts in.  
  
I look over to Hiei " Hn.." He says looking away.   
  
" Well good morning to You too Hiei." I say looking back to Botan " It was nothing like that... Kurama and I are-"  
  
"-Just friends. I hared her scream so I ran in here like any friend would do." He looked to me with a warm smile. " It was late and we fell asleep."  
  
Later  
  
I wanted to go ask Kurama about something...I stopped when I heard talking below me by the ocean on the island. I kneeled down and looked over the cliff. this is where I found Kurama talking with the guys. I sit by the cliff to listen.   
  
"Kurama you should ask her out. I mean swallow your stupid pride! Even if she does say no its not like its the end of the world!" Yusuke says punching Kurama's arm.  
  
" Its not like she would say yes Yusuke. I don't think she likes me that much. I'd rather save the embarrass myself." Kurama said looking off into the distance.  
  
" Oh come on! I think she likes you...I mean think about it...Your good at the stuff." Kuwabara looks to Kurama  
  
" I think what you should do is watch her for the next few days. The way she acts toward you." Hiei looks away, looking up the cliff. he smirks " Heh."  
  
I almost fell over. " Did he see me?" I asked myself quietly. I moved back from the edge and stood up, walking down by the beach where everyone was. " Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, acting innocent and oblivious.   
  
" Aeiko!" Yusuke yells and comes running over " I have to talk to you." He pulls me away from everyone. Once we get up the cliff. " Aeiko, you know Kurama really like you right?"   
  
I'm laughing " I heard it all. The whole thing. I just wish he would just tell me." I sigh.   
  
The sun was setting and I was on my way back to the room, looking at the floor, trying to hurry. I was thinking about what I had heard earlier. I ran ( literally) into Touya.  
  
" Well hello there." He jumped back some.   
  
I looked up to Touya " Gack, I'm sorry Touya." I step back some and look back down.   
  
" That's alright but you should really watch where your going. Hey aren't you Kurama's girl?" He asked out of the blue. I looked back up.  
  
" No, I'm not dating him." I sighed and mumbled to myself " I wish." I looked back up and into Jin's eyes. " Eh." look back down and hurry past Riesho " I should be going."  
  
I reached the room and looked up now. Everyone was there. The girls yelling at Kurama, and Yusuke being yelled at by Keiko for something....again. " YUSUKE YOU JURK!" and now the slap....wait for it.... 3..2..1 SMACK Ah yes...the slap. I walked into the room a nd everything stopped. They all looked at me and Botan dragged me over, sitting me down next to Kurama. The staring continued...like they were expecting something to explode....Something did...Me. I burst laughing. " Oh come on guys! You know Kurama isn't just going to yell out he likes me....even if he does." I hugged Kurama. " Not while your all here." Kurama opens his mouth like he wanted to say something but he didn't. I looked up to him with a smile.  
  
Kurama was shocked by the hug put he doesn't pull away. Yusuke pushes everyone out of the room, as he leaves he gives Kurama a look like he was saying something. They are all gone now, everyone left Kurama and I. I look over to Kurama.  
  
" Kurama I'm going to go get a soda. Would you like anything?" I ask offering a warm smile.   
  
He looks up and smiles " Sure. May I come?"  
  
" I don't see why not. Though I'm sure I could make it alone. Not that you cant come or anything." I laugh a bit and stand up.   
  
" I'd like to come." He nods and stands up.  
  
" Kay."  
  
We are off to go to the closest vending machine. I'm looking around making sure I don't run into Touya or anyone else. I don't run into him but I do see him. I'm laughing now, when I look at him. Kurama stops  
  
" What, may I ask, is so funny?" He asks. I look up at him laughing more, I manage to gasp " Touya.."  
  
Touya looks up at me and laughs some " What about me?" I cant help it now, I burst laughing again.   
  
" You!" I stop and back up some. I look up and wipe my eyes, as they were watering from laughing. " Don't mind me." I look over to Kurama then down. I look back up to find Riesho, who is staring at me.  
  
"Ask, what are you looking at?" I back up more.   
  
" Your eyes, they-" I cut him off as I walk away. He looks at me now dumbfounded, " Where are you going? I-"  
  
" Soda!" I yell back to him, he completely oblivious now. As Kurama and I are walking away I can here Jin in the back ground, He's laughing too.   
  
Kurama looks to me, he's smiling, I can tell he's trying not to laugh. " Why are you laughing at Touya?" By now we had the soda, we were on our way back to the room.   
  
" Oh, earlier I ran head-long into Touya today. On my way back to the room." I laugh a bit, thinking back to it.  
  
" Oh." He smiled and opened his soda. He took his free arm and put it around my shoulders. He looked to me then to the stairs leading to the floor that the room was on. It was here we met Shishi and the Yuriyitogi team. I look up to ShiShi  
  
" Lo there Sissy...erm Fishy! Whats going on Chief?" I look at him trying to keep a strait face.  
  
" That's SISSYWAKAMARU! Erm Shishi...Damnit!" He yells growling.   
  
" Shut up Shishi." Chu grumbles " Your mouth will wake the dead!" He looks up to me with a smile. " Allo there Aeiko."  
  
" I'm fine. But Sissy...you never answered my question." I laugh some looking to Shishi. He's grumbling and they walk away.  
  
" Aeiko, you really shouldn't do that. You could get killed." He looks to me with all seriousness. Yusuke walks up behind us and Kurama moves his arm. I look back at Yusuke who's laughing really hard " Nice one Aeiko. I don't think shishi knows which down is up." He laughs even harder.  
  
" Yeah ,but not many of us do. Not that Ill name names." I point to Kuwabara...who's oblivious.   
  
" What? Hey! What are you guys jabbing about?! you better not have said anything about me!!" Kuwabara yells.  
  
" Oh of course not!" I say as we all start on our way back to the room laughing.   
  
I look over to Kurama. "Hn...Kurama. I wanna talk to you. Seriously." I take his hand. " If your willing to listen."   
  
Kurama looks at me and nods " Of course"   
  
I drag Kurama down to where I was standing before, by the cliff.   
  
"Kurama..."  
  
" Hmm?" He's looking out into the distance again.  
  
" Remember two days ago, when you where down there with Yusuke and the guys?"   
  
He looks up at me. " Yes, I remember."  
  
" Kurama... I heard the whole conversation... I know how you feel."  
  
He looks up abruptly. " I..."  
  
I walk over and hug him, setting my head on his chest, closing my eyes. " Shh... Don't try to cover it up. I already know."  
  
He looked down at me with a sigh. " I suppose I can't hide it." He closes his eyes and set his head on mine.   
  
Ooohs and Awws are heard again. I open my eyes and look over to the entry into the hotel. I turn to them " TWO MINUTES OF PEACE IS ALL I WANTED!! BUT NO!! NOT WITH YOU AROUND!!" I was frustrated now. I look back to Kurama and kiss him on the cheek. I walk away, leavening him there. He watched me walk away, a hand on his cheek. I push my way through the teams and head back to the room.  
  
I walked into my room and flicked in my light. I plopped down on my bed, after setting my soda on my stand. I look around and flop over on my back. I'm staring at my ceiling. I was thinking, my door locked fro some peace. A few minutes pass by and I hear a knock. I get up, unlock the door and open it up. No ones there. I look down and see a rose on the floor, with a note attached. I read it and smiled.  
  
Thank you Aeiko, Life has more meaning then ever before.   
  
I wanted to tell you that I felt the same but you left before I could.  
  
-Kurama   
  
I looked at the letter and instantly I just felt so much more then I ever head. I picked up the rose and walked back into my room. I was to busy thinking and I tripped over my own foot. I was caught before I could hit the ground.   
  
" Kurama." I looked up to him smiling down.   
  
" Hello." He said and sat me on the floor. " Aeiko, you didnt give me a chance to tell you.." Before he could finnish I put a finger over his lips.  
  
" I know." I held the note up " I know." 


	2. A love confessed and Yoko revealed

Kurama smiled, and took the note and rose. He put the note on my stand, took the rose to his nose, smelled it then stuck it over my ear, pushing my hair with it. He smiled ot me again and held me close. After a few minutes, he held me away from him, looking at me.  
  
" Kurama smiled, and took the note and rose. He put the note on my stand, took the rose to his nose, smiled it then stuck it over my ear, pushing my hair with it. He smiled ot me again and held me close. After a few minutes, he held me away from him, looking at me.  
  
" There is something I have to do." He said and led me out, to the room where everyone was.   
  
" Everyone,." He announced, smiling. "You've been waiting for this for quite some time...Well, everyone here it is, I love this girl!" They all clapped, Botan was glowing.   
  
" Its about time Fox-boy!" Yusuke said standing up.  
  
" Well well, what did I tell ya? huh punk?" Kuwabara said grinning.  
  
Kurama looked to me and I to him. We smiled. There was a knock on the wall ( as the door was open). In walks...( Had to see this one coming) Touya and the rest of team Masho.  
  
" Hm?" I say turning to Touya. I start laughing again, I look up at Bakken " AH IT BURNS!!!" I step back and instantly put a hand over my mouth " Oops." I'm trying really hard not to die of laughter now. Kurama looks at me, he pulls me over to him. He whispers   
  
" Please, be careful with that mouth of yours."   
  
" Why do you find me so funny?" Touya asked and pulls me over away from Kurama, grinning. I jump back an slap him. " CREEP!" I crack my knuckles and look at Touya, who it holding his cheek. " Hn. You deserved that." Jin is almost rolling around laughing, along with Yusuke. Reisho is again staring at me. " What?" I ask.  
  
" You're so cruel."   
  
I look back to him "Hn, I'm spoken for." As so as I say that I jump back and put my hand over my mouth.  
  
" Oh no."  
  
" Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies…Tell me lies…Oh no, no, no you cant disguise…Tell me lies, Tell me sweet little lies." I'm in my room now, door locked, singing. Kurama knocks but I don't hear it. He comes in and stands right behind me. He starts singing with me. I stop and look back to him.  
  
" You like Fleetwood Mac?" I ask. Kurama nods and sits next to me. He looks out the window.   
  
" The flute in this song is beautiful." He says and smiles.   
  
I lean over a bit, singing again. I lean on him lightly. He puts his arm around my shoulder again and I look up at him.   
  
" Please be Careful out there tomorrow."  
  
Kurama steps up on the ring.  
  
" Next fight, Ura Urishima of team Yuriyitogi versus Kurama of team Urameshi!" Koto announces. Im watching. I look over the stage at Shishi who is grinning evilly. I look away and up to Kurama who's whipping around the rose whip and Ura is whipping his around.   
  
Ura slips up, Kurama goes for it, Ura comes back up and his whip is wrapped around Kurama. Kurama yells out in pain.  
  
" KURAMA!" I yell out. He doesn't look at me. I look over at Ura who produces a box. He's making a speech, I'm not paying strict attention.   
  
" The Idunn Box" is all I catch. A thick smoke fills the ring (I'm spazing.) Kuwabara jumps back   
  
" Agh! Hey, its not coming any closer...What's the matter, is it scared?"   
  
" I don't think you understand the concept of a barrier." Hiei says looking to him. I turn my attention to Kurama, who's not there. Instead I see the outline of Ura and a very tall man. I look up to see pointed ears and silver hair. I'm searching, but no Kurama.  
  
" Yoko is alive, they scream." The man says. He's very handsome. The man is making his speech now. he looks directly at me.   
  
" Bring back Kurama... I like him better!" Ura says, he's on his hands and knees.   
  
" Oh, he's right here." He looks back to Ura. " I am him."  
  
I'm back in my room. I hear knocking again… an open door... Kurama. He's standing next to me.   
  
" Aeiko, what you..." I cut him off.   
  
" Don't worry. I know you're him. I don't care, I love you."  
  
I turn to Kurama and put my hand on his chest, " You period." He looks at me for a moment, then smiles. I set my head on his chest again. 


	3. A new talent and an old friend

Im standing out by a rock, looking up at the night sky. I pull out my flute, and start playing a song. I sad song that I had never heared before. Then I hear a farmilliar, yet, strange voice.   
  
" Atsuko my dear, you do remember."  
  
I turn to see a strange man with ablue and grey kimono,and long aqua hair. His eyes were closed, all accept for one, in the middle of his forehead. It was ice blue and almost like a Jagan eye. I stood up and backed away.   
  
" I dont know you and I dont know who this Atsuko girl is but Im not her." I say backing away some more " Who are you?"  
  
" You mean you dont remember?" He asks stepping foreward.  
  
" No, I dont even know what the hell you're talking about." I say stepping back.  
  
" Atsuko, It is I, Satsu." He said stopping.  
  
" Leave me alone, I dont know who either of you are!" I say turning and running back into the hotel.  
  
I stood in my room looking out my window, thinking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so ... in a natural reflex, I turn and slap the person. The person happend to be Kurama.  
  
" Oh geeze. Im really sorry Kurama!" I say kneeling down next the knocked over Kurama.   
  
" O-ouch." He said rubbing his cheek " You hit hard. " He smirked " Are you alright?"  
  
" Yeah, you just caught me off guard. Just thinking." I smile sorta and hug him.  
  
" What about? That is ... If you dont mind sharing." He smiled.  
  
" Well, some wierdo, a little while ago... Came up to me. He called me Atsuko and he said his name was Satsu." I sighed " I don't understand."   
  
Kurama looked up abruptly " D-did you say Atsuko?"   
  
" Yes why?" I asked, rather worried.  
  
" Someone from a while ago... back for my days as Yoko Kurama, I knew name Atsuko." He sighed " She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my buisness... She became my obsession." He paused " Did you say the mans name was Satsu?"  
  
" Thats what he said." I said looking out the window. " He came after me when I was playing my flute." I said holding up my Bamboo flute.  
  
Kurama looked at the flute. " Play the song you did."  
  
" I don't know if I can, I dont even know the song, I just started playing." I picked up the flute and put it to my lips and started playing the same song.  
  
" Aeiko...That...Thats the song that Atsuko used to play, people would come to watch. It was how she met Satsu." He paused. " She made that song up herself, and she was the only one who knew how to play it. Aeiko, you'd have to be her to know that song. Where did you learn that song?" He asked  
  
" I dont know! I just started playing the damn thing a while ago! It seems so strange yet so farmilliar...like that Satsu guy." I said putting the flute down.  
  
" Aeiko you dont think?..." He trailed off. " Aeiko have you ever had any dreams about a tall woman with long black hair, trench coat, and baggy black pants that reveal her ribs and stomach?" He asked and I thought back, then nodded.  
  
" Yes. And a man that looks like you..but I mean Yoko you. Ive had those dreams before I met you."  
  
" Aeiko..." Kurama said and trailed off. 


	4. The stalker, Yoko, and runins with Karas...

"NO! GO away! " I yelled back at Touya as he chased me.   
  
" Why won't you!? You and Kurama aren't dating! I wont go away until you say yes!!" He yelled after me.  
  
" You'll be waiting quite a while STALKER!" I yelled and turned a sharp corner, half sliding. I didn't bother to look up as I was trying to concentrate. This is when I ran into Karasu. " WATCH WHERE THE HELL…o….Geeze! I'm so sorry Karasu, that was entirely my fault." I stand up and brush myself off " Erm I'm really sorry about that. A-are you alright?" I ask. At this point I'm trying not to get killed by this guy.   
  
" I'm fine. What are you doing?" He asks and looks at me funny.  
  
" I'm trying to get away from my stalker… Erg I mean Touya." I look back at him. " Don't know where he went though."   
  
" Hn." Karasu says as he turns and walks away. I plop down against the wall panting. I look out the hallway entry and see Jin walking by, he's whistling some kind of Irish tune, " Jin!" I jump up and run over to him   
  
" Well hello there Aeiko. What might you be doing here?" He asks and grins " In trouble again?"  
  
" If Karasu is some kind of super important guy… then … yeah… I just ran into him. I'm playing a game of keep away with Touya and… I'm the ball." I pant some " How can you stand him?"  
  
" Ah Touya is one of the better guys in the Shinobi. Wait….Is he bothering you that much?" He asks looking at me.  
  
" He's everywhere. Its like…he has some kind of Aeiko sense or something." I say plopping against the wall. I look up and see Touya " GAH! Its you again, I swear your everywhere I go."   
  
" Is he bothering you?"   
  
Its that voice again…Yoko. I look up and I'm staring directly into Yoko's eyes ( don't ask how that one happened.) " Eh." I scoot back a little and jump up.   
  
" Aeiko…Its me." He looks at me and steps forward, taking my hand " I wont hurt you."   
  
I blink some " I know I'm just not used to you being… You-ish." I smile some and look over at Touya who is inching away. I grin and think better milk it I look back to Kurama " Oh well. Your still Kurama to me!" I hug him close. " And I still love you." I'm still grinning but my cheeks are bright red.  
  
" Touya! You leave Aeiko alone from now on!" Kurama is yelling at Touya and he pulls out his claws   
  
" Ah! Kurama…no need to kill him." I say and grab his arm. " And you say I have a big mouth!"  
  
I'm standing out on the rock from earlier. I'm playing that same sad tune from earlier. I find myself crying for some reason. I hear voices again, yet, I feel as though I don't want to stop, so I don't. I look over the rock. Its Suichi and Hiei. Kurama looks up the huge rock at me. "Aeiko, are you alright?" I jump down from the rock and land lightly. " Just peachy." I look up the rock and see how far I jumped. I swallow hard then look at Kurama and Hiei, who are giving me looks like 'what the-?'  
  
" Erm… Did just do that?" I ask and look at them.  
  
" How could you possibly do that if your only human?" Hiei asks looking at me.  
  
" HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? Erm… Whoo almost lost it." I say look away. " I don't know how I could have, wouldn't I have broke something? Must be the rock isn't as big as it looks. I smile some and walk back toward the hotel. " Listen Kurama. Ill see ya later k?" I walk back into the entrance waving some.  
  
I find myself sitting back in my room again, looking out the window, listening to music. Kurama nock on the wall as my door was open " Mind if I join you?"  
  
" Not at all, Kurama." I look at him smiling some. " Have a seat if you like."   
  
" Alright." He nods and walks over next to me sitting on my bed. " Are you alright? You seemed upset a while ago."  
  
"Oh? No I'm fine" I wasn't about to tell him I ran into Karasu. I didn't want him spazing over it, "Poor guy. " I said thinking aloud.  
  
" What was that?" Kurama asks.  
  
" You're nice. You're nice to worry about me." I say covering  
  
" Oh. Thank you. I worry about everyone I care for though." He smiles some.  
  
" Well that's fine too." I smile It worked! I think to myself gotta be more careful about what I say out loud.   
  
I look at Kurama and kiss him on the cheek " I don't understand it.."  
  
" Don't understand what?" Kurama asks and looks at me.  
  
" I don't understand why if you're supposed to be so evil and everyone fears you… Why doesn't it show? You seem so sweet." I say and look back out the window.  
  
" Aeiko… I that's the way I used to be… Cold and uncaring, unloving. People change, and so did I. I've had so many good people show me what I've been missing." She smiled and pulled me over " And I'm very thankful for them all…Family, friends………. You." I looked back to him.   
  
" Kurama, You don't know what you've been missing. Love is friendship set on fire. And fires always fun." I grin " Oops... Sorry. I have issues with being serious." I look to my door where Yusuke is standing with Kuwabara " Aww… Soo key-ut!!"   
  
" YUSUKE!!! Bah!!" I start chucking pillows and random things at him. " I've got to start locking that damn thing." I sigh So much for that. I think to myself.  
  
" Aeiko." Kurama says.  
  
I look up at him " Hmm?" He grabs me and kisses me…but before I can say anything he leaves. Maybe that wasn't all that bad! I think.   
  
I'm staring up at the ceiling, thinking. He's the greatest. Everything about him! " So perfect!" I yell out " Oops!" I pause " Oh crap!" 


	5. Aeiko's twin, Akira

" Nice night." I said looking over at Kurama.  
  
" I concur." He said and smiled  
  
" Gotta love heat lightning. Plain night is just cool anyway." I say and look over at him.  
  
" Beautiful…" He said as he looked up to the sky again.   
  
" Don't even." I said looking at him with a grin.  
  
" Don't even what?" He asks looking to me.  
  
" That pick up line… I've heard it a million times before. Its annoying." I say looking back up at the sky  
  
" Oh… Guess you figured me out." He said looking off into the forest.  
  
" Oh no…Kurama, The more time I spend with you I learn something new. I'm sure there's much more." I say looking back to him.  
  
We are there looking up at the sky for quite some time until I hear a " Hn." Behind me. I don't bother looking back I already know its Hiei.  
  
" Hello Hiei."  
  
" Hello." He says and walks away.   
  
" I can see you don't have much of a social life." I say quietly to myself.  
  
" I neither want nor have any need for a social life." He said pausing for a minute, he starts to walking away again.  
  
I stand up and stretch, yawning some.   
  
" Kurama its getting late, I'm heading in for the night." I say looking back to him " Are you coming or are you just going to stay out a while longer?" I ask  
  
" Ill be going with you." He said standing up, fallowing after me.   
  
" Well alright." I said heading up toward the hotel. I see Touya standing out, next to the hotel entrance. I waved a bit with a smile some " Night." I say to Touya and walk into the hotel. He didn't answer back.  
  
" Well this is it. But you already know that." I say looking at Kurama. " You can come in if you like." I say and open the door, stepping in. I walk over, taking my coat off, and plop face down on my bed. " Soo tired…"  
  
" Hm." Kurama says and walks over, sitting next to me on my bed. I turn over looking up at Kurama.   
  
" Are you staying with me tonight?" I pause, " It would be nice." I smile some.  
  
" If you want me to I shall." He said and smiled.  
  
" It doesn't matter to me." I say and sit up some " You can stay if you want, but only if you don't mind going to sleep listening to music." I get up off my bed. " Erm, be right back." I walk over to my dresser and get my pajamas, walking into the bathroom. I change my clothes and bring them back out.   
  
" Okay." I say putting my dirty clothes in a basket by the bathroom door. I smile some as I look at Kurama who's already asleep. I walk over and lay down next to him, being careful not to wake him up. " So Cute.." I say to myself. After a few minutes I'm out too.   
  
I wake up the next morning, Kurama and I woke up at the same time.  
  
" Kurama!" I yelped.  
  
" What?! What is it whats wrong?!"  
  
" I forgot.. Oh my god! Erm... Okay here it goes... My twin is coming today."  
  
" Sister??" Kurama asked " You never said anything about a sister."  
  
" Erm well about that..." I paused with a anime sweat drop. " I kinda...well..Forgot."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Well she's gonna be here anytime now. I have to hurry to meet her!" I yell jumping up running really fast I run out the door kurama runing after me, in his clothes of course.  
  
" Akira!" I yelped and hugged her " It's been so long!"  
  
" I know four months..." She said and dropped her bags, hugging me back. " What kind of a tournamnt is this?" She asked.  
  
" A demon tournament?" I said kinda.  
  
" DEMON!?" She paused. " You bonehead! There's nos such thing!"   
  
" Eh heheheh... Yeeeeeeeaaaah... About that..."  
  



	6. Akira Meets the Gang and Learns Some Sec...

" Guys!!" I yell running over to Yusuke and everyone. " I gotsa tell ya something that I forgot all about."  
  
" What now?" Hiei asked, turning to me.  
  
" Hn. I have a sister. A twin to be exact." I say and pull her into the room. " Meet Akira." I say looking at them all. " I forgot to mention her to you guys…Sorry."  
  
" Hey, check it out!" Kuwabara says and walks over to Akira. " Hi I'm Kuwabara."   
  
" Hello Kuwabara nice to meet ya. Nice to meet ya all." She says looking at them all.  
  
" Akira, this is Yusuke, Botan, Shizeru, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara, of course. OH!! and our masked fighter. " I say pointing them all out.  
  
" Hello." Everyone says except for Hiei who gives his usual, " Hn."  
  
" That's Hiei he doesn't talk much." I say and look over to Kurama. I walk over and hug him. " You know Kurama from a few minutes ago."  
  
" Are you two-" Akira asked. I blushed some.  
  
" I don't-" Kurama nods.  
  
" W-well, that is, if you want to…" He stammers. I nod some, I'd love to.   
  
" Okay… Erm, Where am I-?" Akira asked.  
  
" Going to sleep?" I finished. " In my room of course."  
  
" But what about?"  
  
" Don't worry about it." I say. " B. R. B" I say and show her to my room. I pull out a mattress from the closet and gets some extra blankets and pillows.   
  
" So explain about this demon thing." Akira says as she plops down on the mattress.  
  
" Alright so here is goes. This tournament is a demon tournament where demons come and fight, it happens about every three years or so… I think. Well what happens is a bunch of greedy human men set up teams of five and watch them beat each other senselessly bloody. But every Dark Tournament, every three years allows only ONE human team…"  
  
" Yusuke's team…" Akira stated.  
  
" Exactly. Except only Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter are humans. Hiei and Kurama are Demons." I stated.  
  
" But…." Akira said and trailed off.  
  
" But Kurama and Hiei look human. Kurama is a fox demon inside a human body. Yoko Kurama. And most demons like Hiei look human, but they are indeed,…"  
  
" Not." Kurama said as he walked in.  
  
" Oh hello Kurama." I said and smiled.  
  
" I believe you have told her all the important things." He said and looked over to Akira.  
  
" If you're a fox then where are your big ears?" She asked.  
  
" Hello? Where you listening to me??" I said knocking in her head. " Note where I said.. In a human body. Daydream much?" I asked. " Bah! Never mind!" I say standing up.  
  
" Come on! I want you to meet someone."  
  
(Aeiko: Hello all, sorry this chapter was so short but I threw it in so I could fill in the details and such. The next one will be much better/longer I promise!) 


	7. Fast Forward Final Chapter

It was after the Dark Tournament. Akira was happily with Jin and I with Kurama, both being 17 now. We had figured out my past as Atsuko… My past with Yoko. We were now working on finding a way to go back. Somehow, Kurama managed to get more of the stuff that was in the Idunn Box. He handed me a bottle, in which he had poured the stuff, and in his other hand he, himself, had one. We both took a drink and turned into our demon forms. He Yoko and I, Atsuko.   
  
I stood, in Atsuko clothes and long black hair, equipped with fox ears and tail. I looked around and looked into the mirror, my eyes were a golden yellow color. I smirked and looked over to Yoko who was looking at me.   
  
" It has been A while… How are you?" I asked him with a grin.  
  
" Fine… I suppose…"   
  
" Yoko…" I said walking around back of him. " Why so skittish, Hm?"   
  
" I don't know… Come on." He said taking my hand, leading out into the hall way. We both spotted the rest of the people.   
  
" ACK! Who's that?" Kuwabara said jumping.  
  
" Me?" I asked. " I am, Atsuko Yume. Or.. As you know me: Aeiko Unmei."  
  
" No way!!" Kuwabara Yelled at me. " Don't lie!!!" he yelled as Yoko stepped up.  
  
" Its very true." He said to Kuwabara. " Please, don't yell." I laughed a little.  
  
I laughed and wrapped my arms around Suuichi's shoulders with a little giggle. He laughed some and hugged my arms.  
  
" C'mon you guys. Aeiko, Kurama. You guys cant just leave us like this." Yusuke said with a slight smile.  
  
" Aw, don't worry Yusuke. We'll be back. We promise." I said and smiled to Kurama.  
  
" Besides Yusuke. A friend is a friend at heart. No matter the distance." Kurama said and smiled a bit. I laughed some as we both turned and walked into the distance, laughing and joking with each other. We were happy and we liked it the way it was.   
  
Aeiko: Hey ya'll final chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. . I have other fanfics waiting to be put up so I hope you like those too. Ja ne. Or… See you later. 


End file.
